Der Stallbursche
by Eomer von Rohan
Summary: SLASH und man sollte besser einen König nicht für einen Stallburschen halten ;)


**Der Stallbursche**   
**Disclaimer:** Dank an den Herrn Prof. Tolkien für seine Figuren. Mir gehören nur meine Fantasien.   
**Warnungen:**Das Wichtigste zuerst: Eomer und Glorfindel sterben NICHT. Des weiteren gibt es kein Non-con, kein BDSM, kein Hurt/Comfort, kein Kannibalismus, keine Necrophilia, keine Amputationen, kein garnix...ja, leider leider...wir verstehen, wenn ihr nun nicht weiterlesen wollt. *grins*   
  
**Rating:** NC-17, PWP

Die Instinkte, die ich mir in langjähriger Wachsamkeit vor Orks und anderen Feinden Rohans antrainieren musste, nicht zuletzt in den schweren Kämpfen des vergangenen Jahres, haben mich bis heute nicht verlassen. Ich fühle, dass jemand hier ist. Mich beobachtet.   
Ich tätschle meinem Lieblingstier das glatte Fell, es ist sicher kein Unbekannter, sonst wären die Pferde unruhig. Vermutlich betrachtet ein amüsierter Stallbursche seinen König, wie er schon seit Stunden sich der Pflege seines Pferdes hingibt. Ich flechte ihm Zöpfe in die Mähne, nicht so sehr aus Eitelkeit, obwohl das Pferd eines Königs schon einen gepflegten Eindruck abgeben sollte... vor allem morgen.   
  
Morgen..., ich seufze leise, das ist der eigentliche Grund, warum ich hier bin, mit dieser einfachen, eigentlich langweiligen Tätigkeit. Hier ist Ruhe, und während ich Zopf um Zopf flechte, gehe ich in den Gedanken den morgigen Tag durch. Bruchtal und Gondor schicken hohe Würdenträger zu einem großem Empfang in der Goldenen Halle.   
Das geschäftige Treiben dort hatte mich eben fast den Verstand gekostet. Deshalb war ich zu meinem im Moment engsten Freund geflüchtet. Leise rede ich auf das Tier ein. Manchmal Belangloses, manchmal meine Sorgen, manchmal übe ich sogar Ansprachen so, zuerst nur für seine Ohren bestimmt.   
  
Freunde, richtige, die mir nahe stehen, oder auch Liebhaber habe ich nicht mehr, seit ich König geworden bin. Alles hält gebührenden Abstand zu mir. Und ich wage es nicht, jemanden in mein Bett zu nehmen. Ich wollte nie König werden, ich war nie darauf vorbereitet. Nun hat es das Schicksal aber so bestimmt und ich versuche, ein möglichst würdevoller und zu achtender König zu sein. Nun ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich werde nie so viel Königlichkeit wie mein Onkel haben, ein Teil von mir wird immer ein Reiter der Mark bleiben. Ich lächle vor mich hin, wäre ich nur dieser Reiter, würde ich jetzt den vorwitzigen Stallburschen, der mich schon so lange beobachtet, ins Stroh ziehen und... wieso eigentlich nicht, kommt mir der Gedanke. Um es mir gleich selbst zu beantworten...weil Du der König bist, vergiss es. Ein König nimmt sich nicht irgendwo im Heu einen Stallburschen vor, um das unbefriedigte Feuer in seinem Inneren zu lindern. Und genau das wäre es eh... nur Linderung. Ich zucke mit den Schultern, was soll es... anschauen kann ich mir ja mal, wer mich da so dreist keinen Moment aus den Augen lässt.   
  
Meine Augen versuchen das Halbdunkel der Stallecke zu durchdringen. Was ich sehe, erstaunt mich so, dass ich sogar den Striegel fallen lasse. Doch ein Fremder, denn solche Gewänder trägt niemand hier, sie sind zu fein und edel gearbeitet, zu elbisch. Elbisch, genau. "Wie lange steht Ihr schon hier in der Ecke und beobachtet mich, Herr Elb?" Er reagiert nicht auf meine Frage, nur eine kleine Bewegung seiner Hand von seinem Schoß weg an die Seite zeigt, dass er nicht erstarrt ist Ich trete auf ihn zu und nehme seine Erscheinung in mich auf. Sein leuchtendes blondes Haar ist aus der Stirn gekämmt nach der Art der Elben und hinterm Kopf zusammengenommen, seine Augen, die mich in einer Mischung aus Scham, Erregung und Trotz anfunkeln, sind tiefblau. Er trägt eine dunkelblaue, mit silbernen Fäden bestickte Tunika, die nicht ganz bis zur Mitte seiner sehnigen Oberschenkel reicht, graue Beinkleider und schwarze oder dunkelblaue weiche Stiefel. Jagd- oder Reisekleidung, erscheint mir, enganliegend, was mir ein delikates Detail zusätzlich verrät...   
  
So überraschend der Gedanke in meinem Kopf ist, so schnell schießt der gleißende Blitz, den er auslöst, durch meinen Körper in das Fleisch zwischen meinen Beinen. Er ist perfekt, er ist kein Untergebener, kein Stallbursche, er ist fremd, er weiß nicht, wer ich bin. Er wird keine Scheu haben und er ist zu reich und edel gekleidet, als dass er damit was bezwecken könnte, selbst wenn er erfährt, wer ich bin. Er wird es für sich behalten, ich bin ganz sicher. Oh ja, er ist perfekt, entscheide ich, während ich eine Hand nach ihm ausstrecke...komm zu mir, mein Schöner, lass mich Deine Lippen kosten.   
  
Er zögert einen Moment, doch kaum legt er seine Hand in meine, lasse ich ihn mit einem kräftigem Ruck gegen meinen Körper prallen und bevor er einen Laut des Protestes von sich geben kann, raube ich ihm die Luft mit einem tiefen Kuss. Er schmeckt wie Quellwasser und wie eine unbekannte süße Frucht. Nach einem Moment der Erwiderung des Kusses, den ich wahrscheinlich der Überraschung zuschreiben muss, befreit er sich aus meinem Arm mit überraschender Kraft. Ich lache über seinen Gesichtsausdruck, in einer verwirrten Mischung aus Empörung und Begierde blitzt er mich an. Wie er wohl aussieht, wenn ich....denke ich, und ohne groß zu fragen löse ich das Band in seinem Haar und bin für einem Moment völlig gebannt von seiner Erscheinung. Und diesem Moment nutzt er aus. Er muss ein Krieger sein, bei der Schnelligkeit und der Kraft, mit der er mich anfällt, mir die Luft aus den Lungen presst. Für einen Moment bin ich nur damit beschäftigt nach Atem zu ringen, der sich aber schon wieder in meiner Kehle fängt, als er seine Härte gegen meine Hüfte und dann ahh, Himmel, gegen meinen fast schmerzend harten Schaft drückt.   
  
Mit seiner weichen, von der Erregung etwas rauen Stimme flüstert er mir ins Ohr, wie mutig ich bin, für einen Stallburschen.   
Gut, was machst du mit frechen Stallburschen, Elb?, kann ich noch denken, als er mir mit einer einzigen Bewegung das Hemd herunterreißt. Mir scheint, ich bin jemandem in die Hände gefallen, der ebenso ausgehungert ist wie ich.   
Ich stehe einfach da und lasse ihn tun, was er will, nehmen, was er mag. Ich genieße es, er kennt keine falsche Scheu vor mir, keine Höfischkeit, er weiß ja nicht, wer ich bin. Er berührt mich ohne Zögern, streicht über meine Brustwarzen, und ich genieße das Schaudern, das sie sich fest zusammenziehen lässt und die Härchen im Nacken sich aufstellen. Ich halte seinen Blick, tief Atem holend. Mich würde interessieren, was er denkt. Ob er ein schnelles Abenteuer mit einem Stallburschen will oder ob es vielleicht nur die Neugier ist, mal einen Menschen in sich zu haben. Sich von einem menschlichen Knecht rau und heimlich in einer Ecke des Stalls reiten zu lassen.   
  
Als er mich wieder küsst, lasse ich alles Grübeln und Zögern fahren, er soll bekommen, was er will. Ich erobere wild und stürmisch die weiche Feuchte seines Mundes. Sekunden gibt er nach, lässt mich gewähren, ich ziehe seine schlanke Gestalt fest in meine Arme, da plötzlich übernimmt er die Kontrolle. Er dringt seinerseits in mich ein, keinen Widerspruch zulassend. Nach Sekunden der Unsicherheit lasse ich es zu, gebe nach, lass mir zeigen, wie sehr er mich will, ich kann das Spiel leicht beenden... doch will ich das. Er beherrscht mich, als sei er es gewohnt. Er weiß, was er tut, denke ich noch als seine Hand sich plötzlich um den Teil meines Körpers legt, das gerade nach der meisten Aufmerksamkeit lechzt. Wann hat er meine Kleidung geöffnet, denke ich noch, dann verlässt mich fast der Verstand, als sich seine Hand noch fester schließt und sofort einen schnellen Rhythmus beginnt. Oh mein Gott, nicht so schnell, nicht so schnell... mein Stöhnen verschluckt er wie eine köstliche Speise. Er saugt an meiner Zunge, meinem Lippen, streichelt mich fast rabiat, als ob er alles von mir will, was ich zu geben habe... Ich bin völlig überwältigt von seinem Ansturm, ich gebe nach, mich in seine Hände, meine Lust unter seinen Willen. Hauptsache, er hört nicht auf.

Als seine Hand meine Hinterbacken spreizt, erstarre ich wieder kurz. Soll ich lassen, soll ich das zulassen? Ich bin ein Stallbursche in seinen Augen, sage ich mir wieder, ich kann mich dieser kurzen anonymen Lust hingeben jetzt, ich muss nichts tun, einfach nur keinen Widerstand leisten. Er weiß, was er tut, er wird mir geben, was ich will und im Moment ist das nur noch Erlösung. Ich brenne, ich denke nicht mehr kohärent, ich will nur noch, dass er dem ein Ende macht. Dass ich mich hingeben kann, dass ich in der Leidenschaft des Augenblicks meine Lasten kurz vergessen kann. Denn dass er mich nicht dominieren lässt ist mir klar geworden. Das erlaubt schon sein Stand nicht. Er hat mich losgelassen und zieht eine Phiole mit einem goldgelben Inhalt hervor. Wie gebannt beobachte ich, was er tut. Allein ihn bei den Vorbereitungen zu sehen, zu wissen, wofür er das tut, was folgt, lässt mich fast kommen. Wie ein Jüngling fühle mich, meine Phantasie lässt Bilder entstehen, Sekundenblitze in meinem Körper, die meine Hoden sich schmerzhaft zusammenziehen und anspannen lassen.   
  
Ich bin nicht unerfahren in dieser Hinsicht, ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlen wird... und ich will ihn sehen, jetzt. Er befreit sich aus seiner Kleidung, seine ölglänzenden Finger streichen erst über die dunkelrote weiche Kuppe, hinterlassen einen goldenglitzernden Film darauf, dann verteilt er das Öl über die gesamte Länge, während ich ihm zuschaue, seine Schönheit in mich aufnehme, und bei Gott, er ist schön, anbetungswürdig schön und erregend. Ich versuche der Vorstellung zu widerstehen, dass diese ölige Hand mich so liebkost, diese ausholenden sanften Striche auf und ab und.... es gelingt mir nicht ganz, ich fange an zu zittern.   
  
Dann geht alles ganz schnell, er tritt auf mich zu, seine Hand noch um seinen steifen Schaft, küsst mich und zwingt mich einer Hand in meinen Haaren und um den Nacken vor sich über einen Haufen Heu. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in die duftende Weichheit des Heus und spreize meine Knie für ihn, da windet sich der erste Finger schon geschmeidig in mein Inneres. Ich presse leicht gegen den Eindringling und der feste Druck lässt nach, ich entspanne mich und erwarte seinen zweiten Finger, doch er streicht nur kurz über die zuckenden Wände und dann fühle ich den heißen elastischprallen Kopf seines Geschlechts gegen mich drücken, mich öffnend, in mich gleitend. Zügig und stetig schiebt er sich vorwärts, ganz einfach überwindet seine unnachgiebige Härte auch die zweite Muskelschranke. Als er über den Punkt dahinter gleitet, lösen sich alle Schmerzen unter einem blitzenden überschwemmenden Gefühl auf. Ich habe flüssige Glut in den Adern, die mir das Fleisch von den Knochen schmilzt und mich fast den Halt verlieren lässt. Mein Zittern muss deutlich geworden sein, denn er schlingt einen Arm um mich, um mich fest an sich zu pressen, seine Finger drücken sich in das Fleisch meiner Hüften.   
  
Kaum bin ich völlig von ihm ausgefüllt, beginnt er einen ausholenden, schnellen Rhythmus. Er stößt sich in mich, als wollte er immer tiefer, mich völlig übernehmen, Gewalt über meinen ganzen Körper erlangen, tiefer in mich eindringen als nur körperlich, und das Öl erzeugt eine zusätzliche Wärme und Sensibilität, die jeden seiner Stöße fast meine Sinne rauben lassen. Er braucht nur wenige Stöße und der Druck in mir steigt ins Unerträgliche, die winzigen Explosionen in meinem Blut verdichten sich, sammeln sich, führen zu einem Punkt, direkt zwischen meinen Hoden und meiner pochender Erektion. Noch ein fester Strich seiner prallen großen Eichel über das innere Bündel dieser Nerven und ich schreie mit meiner Erlösung auch meine Anspannung, die letzten frustrierenden Monate, die kalten dunklen schlaflosen Nächte und die Einsamkeit hinaus.  
Mein Körper umklammert meinen unbekannten Liebhaber in festem Griff und dann fühle ich mich überschwemmt von seinem Erguss. Ich lasse mich einfach fallen und seufze leise, als er mich zärtlich im Nacken küsst. Dann packen mich seine Hände plötzlich kräftig und ziehen mich auf die Füße, ziehen mich mit sich, in eine schattige Ecke des Stalles. Als ich außer dem Rauschen meines Blutes in meinen Ohren langsam wieder auch anderes hören kann, vernehme ich als erstes seine schnellen Atemzüge und dann fremde Geräusche. Jemand ist im Stall. Ich bin gerührt von seiner Aufmerksamkeit und seinem Bestreben, auch die Ehre eines einfachen Knechtes schützen zu wollen. Das bringt mich schlagartig zu Besinnung, ich steige mit zittrigen Beinen in meine Hose und versuche das zerrissene Hemd halbwegs gerade auf meinem Körper zu verknoten.   
  
Ich bedauere es, nicht noch ein Wort mit meinem unbekannten Elben wechseln zu können, doch es geht nicht und sicher ist es am besten so, so nicke ich nur lächelnd einen Abschied. Dem Stallburschen rufe ich kurz eine Anweisung zu, und bevor er mich genau in Augenschein nehmen kann, oder seinen König gar begrüßen kann, verlasse ich die Ställe.   
  
Nach einer fast schlaflosen Nacht, geprägt von fast körperlich schmerzhafter Sehnsucht nach dem warmen Körper meines geheimnisvollen Stallbesuchers, bin ich sehr früh wach und durchstreife in Gedanken und Konzentration an den morgigen Tag die Gänge um meine Räume und die der hohen Gäste. Eine Magd, zugeteilt für die Belange der Gäste, ist so früh wie ich unterwegs und als sie mit einer Verbeugung an mir vorbeigeht, erhascht mein Blick etwas Dunkelblaues mit silberner Zierborte. Ich greife so schnell danach, dass ihr ein erschreckter Aufschrei entfährt und halte die blaue Tunika meines gestrigen Liebhabers in der Hand. „Welcher der Gäste gab Dir das, schnell, sag es mir!" herrsche ich das Mädchen an, das mich mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrt. „Einer Eurer elbischen Gäste, Lord Glorfindel von Imladris. Ich soll sie ausbürsten, sie ist voller Stroh." Lächelnd gebe ich ihr die Tunika wieder.   
Glorfindel, der Balrogschlächter. Nun habe ich einen Plan. Ich finde, der heutige Tag wird doch nicht so schlimm wie ich dachte, und pfeifend gehe ich zurück in meine Gemächer, um mich anzukleiden.   
  
Als ich Stunden später im Thronsaal auf ihn treffe, amüsiere ich mich über seinen verblüfften und leicht schockierten Blick. Seine tiefblauen Augen weiten sich noch mehr, als ich ihm ins Ohr flüstere: "Ich erwarte dich nach Mitternacht in meinem Bett, Glorfindel von Imladris!" Und ich genieße für den Rest des Abends meine Vorfreude und seine sichtliche Nervosität.   
  
**Finis**

  
>br> Diese Geschichte ist eine Spiegelstory zu einer von Goldleaf mit demselben Titel.  



End file.
